This invention relates to a trigger dispensing device for liquids, consisting of a bottle or container and a trigger dispensing head applied to the bottle.
In particular, this invention relates to a dispensing device in which the dispensing head is connected to the bottle by means of a threaded ring-nut.
Such devices have some drawbacks, for example during use of the device.
In particular, since the head is applied to the bottle, the two components are virtually integral with each other through the threaded ring-nut, all external actions accidentally acting on the dispensing head, for example due to shocks, vibrations during transport and handling by buyers in stores, produce a loosening of the ring-nut and thus the risk of the separation of the head from the bottle and the spillage of the liquid from the bottle.